Spin the Bottle
by mmm189
Summary: Takes place in the episode "Play", where Jude and Connor almost kiss. This is what I would've loved to see happen. In this fic, they DO kiss, and come to revelations afterward.


At the Adams-Foster house, the party outside was going smoothly. Everyone loved the band, and people were having fun.

Jude, though, wasn't having such a fun time. Playing spin-the-bottle wasn't his ideal game, but that's what his guests wanted to do, so he went with it, albeit a little awkwardly. This was his first time playing the game, and with only three other people, there was a high chance it would land on him. And this was not how he wanted to have his first kiss.

Currently, Connor was kissing Maddie. It wasn't long, but it was a kiss, alright. Jude looked away, not really wanting to watch. He heard someone say "Connor, it's your turn." Jude looked at the phone as the bottle spun around. It took him a second to process that it landed on _him_.

"We don't have to kiss, do we?" Connor asked. It hurt Jude a little, like one kiss would make him gay. Not that that was even a bad thing, like Jude had told him.

Maddie looked at Connor, a weird look on her face. "Well, those _are_ the rules."

Connor didn't look too pleased, but forced out a "fine" and looked at Jude.

Jude decided to stop this, before someone did something they would regret. Especially Connor. "No! This is dumb. We should just stop!"

"No, it's cool. Let's just do it." Connor looked at Jude, as if telling him _it's alright. I'm not gonna freak on you. _

Connor leaned in a little, and Jude followed suit. As they got closer to each other, Jude shut his eyes, and braced himself. He tensed up as soon as he felt Connor's lips touch his, thinking _oh my god this is my first kiss. And it's with Connor!_

Jude hesitantly placed his hands on Connor's shoulders, and made himself relax. He felt two hands on his back, and shivered at the touch.

The kiss wasn't long. It was like one of the kisses Stef and Lena would share before leaving for work. Jude broke the kiss first, opening his eyes and breathing heavily. Connor opened his eyes, and looked at Jude, an unidentifiable look on his face.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before realizing that they were still holding onto each other. They quickly took their hands off, and scooted away from each other.

Jude looked at the girl sitting next to him, and saw their mouths hanging open. The girl whose name Jude wouldn't remember spoke first. "I didn't know you two were gay."

Jude spoke quickly, trying to save Connor from embarrassment. "We aren't. We kissed, just like we were supposed to."

Maddie looked at Jude and said "I'm pretty sure that was more than a spin-the-bottle kiss. We are gonna get going, and let you two have at talk. C'mon." She waved at her friend, who got up and hurried after her. They closed the door without a goodbye, leaving Jude and Connor in an awkward silence.

"Jude…" Connor started.

"Don't, Connor. It's fine. It was just a kiss. I know you aren't gay. Just forget about it. It didn't mean anything." Jude refused to look at Connor. He was blushing so hard that it physically hurt his cheeks.

Jude felt Connor move next to him. He still wouldn't look up. "Jude, please look at me." He didn't.

Jude felt fingers under his chin, forcing his head up. His eyes met Connor's quickly, before looking away. "Jude. I didn't mean nothing. I'm not gay, you're right. But that didn't mean nothing." Jude looked at Connor, finally, just as he was getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jude asked. He was confused. He thought they were having a talk. Why was he gonna leave now?

"I'm going home. I've got to think about things. I'll see you tomorrow, Jude." Right before he closed the door, he looked at Jude. It wasn't a strange look, just a look.

But that look is what made Jude get up, and run after Connor. He threw the door open, and bolted down the stairs, catching Connor by the door.

"Wait!" Jude yelled as he grabbed Connor's wrist. He turned Connor toward him, and immediately started talking. "You can't just leave like that. You can't just kiss me and leave. I don't care if you need to figure stuff out. I need to figure it out too! Just because you liked kissing me doesn't make you gay, it just means you like me, or maybe you're bisexual, or something! But you liked it. So you can't just leave. Because I liked it too. And I don't even know if I'm gay, but I like you, and mmph." Jude was cute off by Connor kissing him. Jude's eyes were wide with surprise and his breath was taken away.

Connor grabbed Jude by the waist and pulled him closer to him, and Jude never felt something so good. He hooked his hands behind Connor's neck, and just melted into the kiss.

This kiss didn't last too long either, since it left them both gasping for breath. Connor broke it this time, and as he pulled away, he smiled at Jude.

"Don't take this as me kissing and ditching you, but I'm going home. And you're right. I _do_ like you." Connor pecked Jude on the cheek, and backed out if the door. Jude smiled at him as he closed the door, and watched as Connor left the yard.

Jude hasn't smiled this big since Adoption Day.


End file.
